Cinta itu memilih
by kanshakatsuki'chan
Summary: ketika ada dua orang berada disampingmu, mana yang akan kau pilih? romance yang gaje dan ccd.. please review-nyak yakk!
1. Chapter 1, Ketika Aku Melihatnya

**HAAAALOOOOO MINNA-SAAAN!  
>saya baru nih, baru nyemplung ke dunia fic. Sebenernya sayya suka humor, tapi lagi pgen bikin romance… ehehehe. Trus, jangan bantai saya ya kalo fic ini ga baguuuus…. Karna wajah authornya aja ga baguuuuus… *mesem mesem* lagian ngapain mangap depan saya? Cepetan baca! Kalo ga saya kasih rasengan! *readers sweatdrop*<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: punya bang kishimoto, ehehe. *nge-cek nama di komik* *ditendang masashi-sama***

**WARNING,,, ini fic bikin suntuk, karna terlalu gaje, OOC, CCD, dan bikin nguap. Yoke, hepi riding!  
>****<strong>

Ketika malam tiba, sasuke tak bisa terlelap. Pikirannya melaju ke wajah gadis itu, sakura. Sasuke tak pernah menyukai gadis. Mereka berisik, menggosip, dan cengeng. Tapi kenapa sakura berbeda? Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya. Dan alhasil ia tertidur.

**ESOKNYA, DI JALAN MENUJU SEKOLAH…**

"PERGI! APA MAU KALIAN? KAU MAU INI?"

BUAKKKK

"u..ugh… dasar wanita.. ayo pergi!" segerombol pencuri itu kocar kacir, sementara sakura melepas sarung tangannya. "cowok.. cari masalah dan ga tanggung jawab.. what the hell.." ucapnya seraya berjalan untuk memungut dompet hitam kesayangannya yang jatuh, hampir diambil oleh segerombol pencuri tadi. Tunggu, hitam? Bukankah 'cewek' menyukai pink? Sakura berbeda. Dia cewek yang tidak ambil pusing, nggak ribet, dan tomboy. Dia terlalu kuat untuk dianggap, 'cewek'. "ah, untung tidak apa apa," lanjutnya sambil menatap dompetnya. Sementara itu, sasuke yang berdiri dibalik tembok gang, mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali. 'apakah itu kenyataan,' pikirnya. 'atau mungkin karena aku tidak pernah tahu kehidupan..?'

"hei Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"hn, aku tidak melakukan apapun."

"kalau begitu tolong sedikit minggir dari trotoarnya.."

"hn, sori.."

"tidak apa-apa."

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya sambil bingung. Sasuke Uchiha, murid yang setahun lebih tua darinya. Sakura adalah murid baru, dan dia baru menghafal hafal murid diSMAnya. Yang ia bingungkan adalah, sasuke itu dingin, keras, dan jaim, tapi ia baru saja melihat 'patung' itu dengan ekspresi kekanak-kanakannya. Sakura terkikik. Sementara dibelakangnya, sasuke melihat. 'dammit.. apa yang ditertawakannya…' "HEYYOW! TEME! Wassap yo men?" "hn… sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku teme, naruto!" sasuke mulai berjalan dengan kesal. "huh, sok jaim lo.." sementara naruto, yah, pasrah pasrah saja.

**DI SEKOLAH..**

"sakura-chan! Gomen, ne.. bisa nggak aku pinjam penghapus sebentaaar saja?" Tanya Ino-chan. "ah, yamanaka-san, boleh, tentu saja. Ini." Jawab sakura sopan. Ia sangat sopan dan baik terhadap temannya. "loh, kok, yamanaka-san? Terlalu formal! Panggil aja ino-chan, itu lebih baik." "mm!" jawab sakura. "lagian, untuk ngapus apa tuh, penghapusnya?" lanjut sakura. "eh… ini, kertasku kotor, aku harus membersihkannya sebelum jadi tempat tanda tangan Sasuke-kun! Nah, ini! Arigato gozaimasu sakura-chan! Kyaaaaaa! Dia sudah datang! Jaa!" ino berlari secepat kilat ke kerumunan orang lainnya. 'sasuke, sasuke-kun, tanda tangan? Pasti sasuke artis atau orang terkenal lainnya, ya..' sakura melihat ke arah orang dibalik kerumunan sesak itu. Ada Naruto-senpai dan Sasuke-senpai.. Naruto kelihatan keren dan baik, hangat. Sedangkan sasuke.. tampan dan keras, dingin pula. Sakura melihat mereka berdua. Meskipun ia tidak terlalu tertarik, mereka menarik juga..  
>****************<p>

**Yoh, sayya GAJE'ERS MANIAAAAA! Udah jelas chap ini pendek bgt, tapi masih bilang mustahil mustahil segala. Sebenernya Minna-san, ini salah si modem. Koneksinya lambat bgt, mungkin dia udah sekarat.. *ngelirik modem yang angus abis dikasih chidori* soh readeeeeeers! Tolong flame sayya, karna sayya ga tau apa asikna di flame. *bergaya ala lee dan guy-sensei* *diledakin pake bom ikan* Review review, sribu sribu, sejuta juga buleh… *dibantai***


	2. Chapter 2, permulaan

Ini dia **chap 2-nya.** WHY WHY WHYYYY syya pnasaran bgt nulisna. Ocke, saya ga punya apa apa tuk dibalas. Langsung wahe..

**DISCLAIMER: kishimoto masashi, haik! SHANAROO! *kumat lagi,,,***

**WARNING, JUGA: Fic ccd, gaje, OOC, dan suntuk. Please jangan ledakin saya kalo ga bagus..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura-chan!" teriaknya. Sakura terkejut. "e-e.. ada apa naruto-kun?"

**DEG…**

'-kun? Bodoh.. kenapa dia tidak memanggilku begitu?' sasuke membuang muka. "sakura-chan! Hah, aku ada urusan denganmu, untuk membahas soal soal ini. Ayo, ke ruang 12." Naruto nyengir seperti biasa. Dan sakura, yang melihatnya, merasa hangat. Benar benar, nyaman.. "b-baiklah.." sakura mengangguk. Naruto, adalah ketua OSIS. Sementara sakura, ia tidak berposisi apa apa dalam osis. Lalu untuk apa ia diajak Naruto?

"tolong disusun, ya! Hmm.. yang disitu, T.A. 2009-2010, yang itu-" bla bla bla, naruto memberitahu sakura apa yang harus dilakukannya. "oke, yang ini.. disini, kan? Yap! Selesai.." sakura mengikat rambutnya. 'ya ampun.. cantik sekali..' naruto berpikir. Ia teringat dengan seseorang… Karin. "sa-sakura-chan, apa kau kenal Karin?"

"a.. apakah naruto-kun punya urusan dengannya?"

"iya, kenapa? Kau kenal?"

"kenal.. dia.. kakakku, dan.. sudah.. meninggal.."

Naruto membelalak. Terpaku. Kemudian ia menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menutupi matanya. Ia jatuh berlutut, kemudian.. pingsan.

"hei dobe, kau sudah sadar?" sasuke menjewer telinga naruto. "uh.. sakit, teme! Sebentar.. aku ada dimana?" naruto segera mengetahui kalau dia ada di UKS. "kenapa kau sampai begini, sih? Kau bodoh, tahu?" "hei, itu menusuk, dasar pantat ayam." Naruto bangkit duduk di ranjangnya. "lalu kenapa kau sampai pingsan? Sakura-cha- ch- s- sakura.. sakura sangat panik.."

"Karin."

"uh.. ceritakan padaku."

"di-dia.. meninggal. Huhh…ah…" air mata naruto mengalir. "aku memang bodoh.."

**FLASHBACK**

"Karin, ini, ketinggalan." "waah! Aku lupa! Arigato naruto-kun! Kalo nggak bawa soal ini, ga bisa belajar untuk UN nanti.." kata Karin.

"iya,, Karin.. aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu.."

"yup?"

"aku.. a.. aku mencintaimu! Aku.. selalu mencintaimu dari dulu.. aku ingin kau membalasku, juga.. egois ya.. eh.. b-bagaimana?"

Sebuah tarikan mengejutkan naruto, dan tiba tiba saja bibir naruto merasakan sesuatu. Nyaman, sangat nyaman. Ciuman itu benar benar indah, dan bisa diartikan sebagai jawaban 'ya' dari pertanyaan tadi.

2 bulan kemudian..

"sasuke, dimana Karin? Kok, nggak masuk 2 minggu ini… sms ga dibalas, telpon juga nggak. Apa salahnya ngomoong?" "jangan2 ga ada pulsa.. haha. Dia pindah."

"WHAT?"  
>"yah, sok pduli. Dia udah pindah! Masa loe ga tau sih?"<p>

"gue nggak tau.. semoga dia baik baik aja disana. Kok dia nggak kasih tau gue ya…"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"naruto.. I'm really sorry.." "no.. aku yang bodoh.. huh.." sakura masuk. Ia membawa segelas air putih. "um,, ini, air putih sangat penting kalau seseorang pingsan." Sakura menyodorkan gelasnya. "yup. Terima kasih.. sakura.. Karin.. meninggal karena apa?"

"k-kanker.. dan itu memburuk karena dia selalu memikirkan pacarnya. Katanya rambutnya oranye, dan suka tersenyum.. namanya.. na.. na.. siapa ya?"

"naruto." Jawab sasuke dingin.

"m-maafkan aku!" sakura segera menutup mulut.

"taka apa-apa.." ucap naruto. "dimana makamnya?"

**HYAAAAA minna-san aku gebleeeeeeeeeeeek! Lagi lagi karna au ada keperluan *sebenernya nongkrong* sama friends jadi arus pet-cepet deg.. lagian ini temen au ngapain sih nelpon nelpon mulu? *menatap glare* jadi inget video klipnya triple baka –vocaloid,, yah! Mohon reviewnyak!**


End file.
